fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertha
Bertha is a female customer who made her first appearance as a closer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. Flipdeck Info Bertha is the head umpire for Griller Stadium. There, she holds a league record for umpiring 856 consecutive home games. During the winter, Bertha hits the ice as a hockey referee, where the Tastyville Cold Cuts are a crowd favorite. Being somewhat of a celebrity amongst sports fans, she can be spotted at many local events. Bertha has officiated numerous eating competitions, and is a dependable judge for the annual Tastyville Rib Cook-Off. Appearance Bertha is a light-skinned female who has brown curly hair with a grey baseball cap on top. She wears a dark grey and white striped refereeT-shirt and grey pants held with a grey belt. She also wears grey shoes with light grey laces. Bertha also has green eyeliner. Orders Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Ketchup * Relish * Onions * Mustard * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner C * Vanilla Cake * White Frosting * Butterscotch Drizzle (Chocolate Drizzle in other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Crushed Peanuts (Chocolate Chips in other holidays) ** Pretzel Bat (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) ** Marshmallow ** Pretzel Bat (Nutty Butter Cup in other holidays) * Cupcake 2: ** Chocolate Drizzle (No other drizzle in other holidays) ** Chocolate Chips ** 3 Candy Baseballs (Two Nutty Butter Cups and a Marshmallow in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *3 Hazelnut Swizzles *Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Crab Mezzelune (Penne in other holidays) *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Creole Rub (Crushida Pepper in other holidays) *7 Tomatoes *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Peaches *Pumpkin Pie Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Blondie, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Donuteria *Pumpkin Long John Donut with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Banana Drizzle (none in other holidays) **Crushed Peanuts (none in Big Top Carnival) *Chocolate French Cruller with Apple Pie Filling (none in other holidays) **Clear Glaze **Caramel Apple Drizzle (Caramel in other holidays) **Candy Jack (Crushed Peanuts in other holidays) *Pumpkin Long John Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips Papa's Wingeria HD *3 BBQ Hog Wings *6 Red Peppers *3 Celeries *Mango Chili Dip *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicola (bottom) *4 Red Peppers (bottom) *8 Pepperoni (top) *Well-Done *8-Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpkin Bread with Cheese Ball Spread (Multigrain Bread with Shredded Cheddar in other holidays) *Stuffing (Ranch in other holidays) *Gravy (Bacon in other holidays) *Stuffing (Ranch in other holidays) *Gravy (Bacon in other holidays) *Stuffing (No other toppings in other holidays) *Regular *Fries: **Curly Fries **Bacobites **Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria * Graham Cracker Crust * Toffee Filling (1/4) * Apple Filling (2/4) * Pumpkin Filling (1/4) (Peach Filling in other holidays) * Lattice Top * Candy Corn Drizzle (Whole Pie) (Caramel Drizzle in other holidays) * Citrus Zest (Whole Pie) Toppings Unlocked With Her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Butterscotch Drizzle. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Creole Rub. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Mango Topping. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Caramel Apple Drizzle. Ranks to Unlock Her * Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 37 * Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 50 * Papa's Pastaria: Rank 22 * Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 58 * Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 58 * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 54 * Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 38 Trivia * She is the final Papa's Hot Doggeria debut to receive a Flipdeck biography. * She the last customer on Papa's Freezeria To Go! that is unlocked with an ingredient. * In Papa's Cheeseria, Bertha is the only customer to order all holiday-specific ingredients from her favourite holiday: Thanksgiving. * Despite the number of characters present in her Flipdeck background, no known customers appear in the background of her Flipdeck. Order Tickets Bertha2.png|Bertha's order in Hotdoggeria. Bertha Freezeria HD.png|Bertha's Freezeria HD order. Screenshot (5).png|Bertha's Freezeria To Go! Orders Bertha donuteria.png|Bertha's Donuteria order during Big Top Carnval. Bertha's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving.png|Bertha's Cheeseria order during Thanksgiving Bertha Regular.png|Bertha's Regular order in Cupcakeria To Go! Brtha.jpg|Bertha's Bakeria order Gallery 77.jpg|Bertha Thumbs-Up! wrukh.PNG Papa -039;s Hot Doggeria Hacked Cheats - HFG.png|Bertha eats anything Bertha and Pinch Hitwell inside the Cupcakeria.png Bertha in Papa's Pastaria.png Bertha shrugs.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha.png Perfect Pasta for Bertha 2.png Okay_Donuts_-_Bertha.png Bertha coming.png|Bertha in the lobby Bertha not happy.png|Bertha is not happy Screen shot 2014-09-24 at 20.00.50.png|Bertha with Pinch Hitwell Bertha perfect.png|Bertha's donuts are perfect on her favorite holiday! Bertha Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Bertha enjoys her perfect cupcakes! Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria.png Bertha Perfect Order in Cheeseria-2.png perfection.png|I got a Perfect Sandwitch order on Bertha. Bertha Cheeseria Perfect.png|Bertha is happy with her perfect sandwich. Also Boomer came to celebrate! Poor_Bertha.png berthaluxpft.jpg|Bertha, a bronze star customer with another perfect sandwich! Bertha - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Bertha Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art Bertha art.png|A fan-made drawing of Bertha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:B Characters